


The alternatives of happy endings

by iwaois



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Ocean, With A Twist, blind!armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaois/pseuds/iwaois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They found their dream, but was everything going as smoothly? When there's a war, there are scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The alternatives of happy endings

**Author's Note:**

> Armin is my baby im so sorry for doing this to him

Armin blinked his eyes open, the sun he couldn't see making it's way to his useless eyes. He had lost his eyesight during the war. He still thought he got a good deal, he was almost eaten that day. Eren wasn't around to save him, he had more important business to attend in his Titan form. Armin's gear betrayed him, and he fell from a tree, a branch scratching his face. He broke his legs from the impact, falling unconscious. A Titan spot him, seeing an easy catch, but Jean had none of that. The blondie saved his life, and it's payback time. He quickly slammed his blade into the Titan's weak spot, grabbing Armin out of it's fist before it fell to the ground.   
Jean never left his side in the hospital, making sure he recovered. Armin's legs healed with time, but he was left permanently blind, and useless as a soldier. Erwin forbid him to give up his military career, though, and let him stay behind, never letting him on the battleground, but rather having him plan battles out and thinking of new strategies. Armin liked this job much better, but was still worried sick about his friends that were still facing Titans daily.  
That morning the window was open, and Armin could feel the sun on his skin.Two champagne glasses were resting on the nightstand (they used to be filled with apple juice, because Armin didn't tolerate making love under any sort of alcohol influence), and there was a pile of clothes on the floor. Armin flushed feeling Eren's calm breathing, his still asleep head leaning on the blonde's skinny chest. He tangled his short fingers into his sleeping boyfriend's hair, moving them a bit to play with it. They were more than friends ever since the Titan shifter fiasco, where Armin cried for hours on Eren's shoulder after they let him out of the dungeon. Armin held his (then) best friend and promised him how he doesn't think he's a monster and how he knows Eren would never intentionally hurt anyone in his Titan form and how he thinks it's very cool and Eren shouldn't worry. Eren just told him to shut up and pulled him onto his lap, wiping his tears and pecking his nose. He, being the goofy dork he is, held Armin's head and asked for a permission to kiss him. Armin just blinked surprisedly at him, then carefully pressed his lips onto his, his eyes never leaving the cyan ones. But Eren had different plans, so he wrapped his arms around Armin, pulling them back on the bed and deepening the kiss. They both stayed in that position for quite a while, their lips moving in sync and their legs tangled, both hearts beating fast. Quite a while, until Armin fell asleep on Eren's chest while They were still kissing, tired from the day and the stress and the tears. He kept apologizing in the morning, waving his hands around in panic, but Eren just hugged him laughing, reassuring him it's okay and that he thinks it's adorable. They agreed to keep it a secret, but they (naturally) told Mikasa, and Armin told Jean, seeing Jean slipped into the role of his best friend once Eren became more than that. It's been so many years since that day, and so many things happened. Humanity won. They moved in together, living outside the walls safely. Mikasa got married, and lived not too far away.  
Back in present, Armin heard Eren yawn and nuzzle his neck, stretching a little and wrapping his arms around Armin.  
"Morning, Kitten." He mumbled out, burying his head in Armin's neck again. He got the nickname last spring, when his allergies started acting up and he was sneezing 24/7, and Eren obviously thought he sounds like a cat. But the blonde grew to love it.  
"How'd you sleep?" Armin ran his hand down his lover's back, then rising it up again and caressing his skin along the way.  
"You're bony." Eren huffed trough his nose, the air tickling Armin's neck and making him giggle a little. "You should eat more."   
"You were never bothered before." Armin pouted. "I'll try. You deserve someone much more beautiful." He played insecure, while knowing Eren would never really want anyone but him. He expected him to try to /comfort/ him after being insecure, and hopefully drop the subject. Armin knew him inside out, how to make him happy or how to push his buttons, where his weak spots are and where he was most ticklish. He let Eren think he was the upper hand, while actually having his way all along. Armin was, indeed, a clever little shit. He knew how to get what he wants.   
Eren widened his eyes a little, afraid he just offended someone the most precious to him. "I never slept with you before." He muttered out in panic. "And it's not that I don't love your body.." The taller boy's hand ran over the skinny chest, while his lips placed a little peck on his neck. "It would just be healthier for you if you gained some weight."   
Armin sighed, still playing with a lock of brunette hair. "Okay. Mikasa tells me the same."   
Eren sat up on the bed, the sheet falling back down to his hips and revealing his bare chest. His hair was a mess, to say at least. Armin wasn't in much better condition. The Titan shifter disappeared in the bathroom, entering back in soon, dressed this time. The blonde couldn't see that, but still. Eren crawled back onto the bed, pecking both of Armin's eyelids like he did every day. "Wanna get down to the beach for a short dip before breakfast? " the brunette breathed, placing a small smooch on the other's lips. Armin nodded. "Pass me my swim trunks."  
After another 15 minutes, both boys felt the waves tickle their feet. Eren kissed his cheek and jumped in, leaving Armin, who had much more problem entering (he was one of those people who walk in slowly, squealing when the cold water touched their stomach while Eren just jumped in) in the shallow water. They were alone on the beach, they always were. If he could see anything, he would see Eren floating on his back a bit further, the sun kissing his chest. He could see the long, sandy beach, and their house behind his back, surrounded by a few trees. He could see a small fishing boat in the distance, and endless galleons off salt water. He smiled softly as he remembered the first time he felt the sweet smell of the ocean, soon after the war.   
It was just him, Eren and Mikasa. As they always planned. Armin was already blind, and his heart was filled with endless sadness, knowing he'll never see his biggest dream. He couldn't help but to be exited, though. It was HERE. Right in front of him. And he couldn't see it. Feeling Mikasa take one of his small hands into hers, he took Eren's into his. They already pulled their pants up, rolling them up to their knees. And so, together, They stepped inside. Armin could feel it was cold, but somehow it was still the best thing ever. "What is it like? " he whispered, gripping their hands. Surprisedly, it was Mikasa who spoke.   
"It's big...and blue. Over where we stand, the ground is covered with small rocks. In the further distance, you can't see the bottom, so I think it gets deeper. And it goes for as far as I can see. It's beautiful, Armin. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."  
The blonde felt tears dwelling up in the corners of his eyes as he sniffed quietly. "We made it. We're finally here."   
He felt Eren and Mikasa pull him into a group hug, and they all cried. Just the three of them. During the war, they drew distant, Eren had a short affair with the Corporal, Armin thought he was madly in love with Annie, and Mikasa had every guy (except Eren, Armin, and apparently, Bertholdt) wrapped around her finger. But none of that really mattered now. In the end, it was just the three of them. And that's just how it felt right.   
Armin had gotten used to the ocean, living in the beach house. He was literally living his dream, he thought as he shook his head to clear his head. He felt something wrap around his ankle in the water, and he knew more than well not to panic.   
"Erennnnnnn " Armin complained as his boyfriend pulled him into the water. He quickly dropped the act of not liking it as Eren pulled him under the surface and hugged him. Armin wrapped his legs around Eren's chest, seeing the act was much easier in the water, and kissed him, tangling his fingers into the floating brunette hair. Underwater kisses we're Eren's favourite. Well, second favourite. After mistletoe kisses.   
After remembering they should probably BREATHE sometime in the near future, they both dove out, gasping for air. Armin hugged Eren from behind, resting his chin on the taller boy's shoulder. He closed his eyes, feeling the warm sensation of skin to skin. And for the first time for...as long as he can remember, Armin Arlert didn't have a single worry on his mind. He had found happiness, found home.

**Author's Note:**

> Also transferring from another site.


End file.
